Wear-resistant, polycrystalline diamond compacts (“PDCs”) are employed in a variety of mechanical applications. For example, PDCs are used in drilling tools (e.g., cutting elements, gage trimmers, etc.), machining equipment, bearing apparatuses, wire-drawing machinery, and in other mechanical apparatuses.
PDCs have found particular utility as superabrasive cutting elements in rotary drill bits, such as roller-cone drill bits and fixed-cutter drill bits. A PDC cutting element typically includes a superabrasive diamond layer commonly known as a polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) table. The diamond table is formed and bonded to a cemented carbide substrate using a high-pressure/high-temperature (“HPHT”) process. The PDC cutting element may be brazed directly into a preformed pocket, socket, or other receptacle formed in a bit body. The cemented carbide substrate may often be brazed or otherwise joined to an attachment member, such as a cylindrical backing. A rotary drill bit typically includes a number of PDC cutting elements affixed to the bit body. It is also known that a stud carrying the PDC may be used as a PDC cutting element when mounted to a bit body of a rotary drill bit by press-fitting, brazing, or otherwise securing the stud into a receptacle formed in the bit body.
Conventional PDCs are normally fabricated by placing a cemented tungsten carbide substrate into a container with a volume of diamond particles positioned on a surface of the cemented tungsten carbide substrate. A number of such containers may be loaded into an HPHT press. The substrate(s) and volume(s) of diamond particles are then processed under diamond-stable HPHT conditions. During the HPHT process, a metal-solvent catalyst cementing constituent of the cemented tungsten carbide substrate, such as cobalt from a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, liquefies and infiltrates into interstitial regions between the diamond particles. The cobalt acts as a catalyst to promote intergrowth between the diamond particles, which results in formation of a PCD table of bonded diamond grains having diamond-to-diamond bonding therebetween that is bonded to the cemented tungsten carbide substrate. Interstitial regions between the bonded diamond grains are occupied by the metal-solvent catalyst. Once formed, the PCD table may be leached so as to remove at least a portion of the cobalt or other metal-solvent catalyst.
Characteristics of the unsintered diamond particles used in the manufacturing process can affect the properties of the resulting PCD table and PDC. In addition, with existing processes, it can be difficult to determine whether any given characteristic of the diamond particles being used in the process falls within acceptable limits. As such, certain characteristics of the diamond particles may not be known, which can result in inefficiencies.